


Drive Faster

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс отвлекается во время деловой встречи из-за сообщения от Артура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222944) by [eternalsojourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn). 



Во внутреннем кармане у Имса вибрирует телефон. Кобб занят беседой с клиентами, поэтому Имс потихоньку вытаскивает аппарат, не опасаясь показаться невежливым.  
Новое сообщение от А:  
 _Вернись в отель. От этого дилдо никакого толку._  
Имс едва не роняет телефон. Сам того не замечая, он поднимается на ноги — и спохватывается под обеспокоенным взглядом Кобба. Имс бормочет «извините», и «неотложное дело», и «семейные обстоятельства», а потом пулей вылетает из-за стола, едва дождавшись кивка начальства.  
Когда он почти у двери, телефон снова вибрирует.  
Новое сообщение от А:  
 _Давай быстрее._  
Торопясь к машине, Имс жмет на кнопку быстрого набора. Артур поднимает трубку чрез полгудка.  
— Ты уже в пути? — Судя по неровному, резкому голосу, он не шутил насчет дилдо.  
— Я буду на месте через десять минут. Семь! Будут через семь минут. Скажи мне, что ты сейчас делаешь. — Имс, зажав телефон плечом, тычет в замок ключом от машины. В штанах у него тесно. Ему нужно одновременно сделать очень многое.  
— Я гладил себя, потом достал остатки смазки и смазал себя внутри пальцем. Пальца мне не хватило, поэтому я взял дилдо, тот большой, фиолетовый. Но его тоже недостаточно. Имс, мне нужен твой член. — Голос Артура звучит почти по-мальчишески. Имс не привык выслушивать такие похабные вещи, сидя за рулем средь бела дня. Это возбуждает его неимоверно.  
— Ох, лапуля, что ты со мной делаешь... — Имс закрывает глаза, силясь унять мелкую дрожь во всем теле. — Поговори со мной. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Ты уже в пути?  
— Да, а теперь поговори со мной.  
— Я хочу твой член. Хочу взять его в рот, стоя перед тобой на коленях... Хочу глотать твою сперму. Я хочу... Не-е-ет... — разочарованный стон сопровождается скрипом мебели. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня выебал. Мне нужно, чтобы твой большой член растянул мою задницу. Нет, мало... Я хочу, чтобы ты еще добавил палец.  
Имс сжимает руль так, что костяшки белеют, и быстро переключает телефон на громкую связь. Теперь одна рука у него свободна.  
— Что еще, Артур?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жестко меня выебал. Хочу чувствовать твою сперму, когда ты будешь кончать. А потом, когда ты снова станешь твердым, я хочу, чтобы ты снова трахнул меня, используя свою сперму как смазку. Где ты? Имс. Пожалуйста. Ты мне так нужен!  
Шины визжат, когда Имс поворачивает за последний угол. Он добрался до места за пять минут.


End file.
